


Christmas

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: Love's Musketeer [19]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-19
Updated: 2003-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas moment for our Musketeers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

A heavy sigh caught Porthos' attention and he turned to find his young comrade staring out a window. "What weighs so heavy on your mind, this fine winter evening?"

D'Artagnan pressed his face to the chilled glass. "Do you think it's snowing in Paris? Athos hates snow. I hope he doesn't take ill."

Porthos resumed the task of sharpening his sword. "Aramis will keep his eye on Athos. Do not fret yourself, young one."

D'Artagnan turned his head and rested his cheek against the snow-crusted window. "I should have gone with him. Made sure he wore his good boots and thickest socks. He forgets to do that sometimes." The long-haired Musketeer drew a heart on the glass pane. "Did he take his new cloak? I'm sure I laid it out for him to pack."

Porthos indicated the chair beside him. "Athos will be fine." The older man reached down and tossed another log on the fire. "Come away from the window. Our captain will have my hide if you catch a chill."

D'Artagnan sighed unhappily as he spared one last look at the snowy landscape. Complying with his friend's wish, he settled down in the large chair and watched the dancing flames of crimson and gold. "I wish he would hurry back home."

Porthos smiled understandingly at the look of longing on the young Gascon's face. "The King promised he would return our lovers to us before the holiday commenced. He will not go back on his word."

"I know." D'Artagnan brought his legs up and wrapped his arms around his bent knees. "I just don't understand why Athos volunteered to go with the King. He could have assigned Henri to attend to his Majesty on this journey."

Porthos turned his head to the side, hiding the knowing twinkle in his eyes. Clearing the smile from his voice, he instructed, "Drink some wine, D'Artagnan. Your melancholy darkens the spirit of this holiday. Let us speak of the great celebration the King has planned for tomorrow."

D'Artagnan tucked his emotions away and took a hearty swallow of wine. Soon he and Porthos were regaling each other with tales of past Christmas mischief. The fire crackled and spit as the two men continued to talk late into the night. It wasn't long before D'Artagnan drifted off to sleep and a blanket was gently tucked around him by large caring hands.

Porthos' gruff voice whispered into the silence. "Dream of your heart's desire, young one. I'm sure the angels are listening tonight."

+++++++

D'Artagnan twisted in his chair, a worrying nuisance tickling him awake. He brushed at his nose and mumbled incoherently, sleep still tugging at his thoughts. A dampness swiped across his cheek and the junior Musketeer frowned, his hand seeking out the small aggravation. Sharp teeth caught hold of one finger and D'Artagnan was startled to full wakefulness.

"Ouch!" He sucked on his injured digit and searched the darkness for the one responsible for disturbing his slumber. A pair of large brown eyes greeted him seconds before a wet, drool-laden tongue licked its welcome across his nose. Reaching out for the small puppy hovering in front of him, D'Artagnan lifted his head and spied the smiling face of his lover. "Athos!"

The puppy was tucked in the corner of the chair as the young Musketeer hurled himself into the Athos' arms. "You're home! You're home!"

Athos gathered D'Artagnan close and spent several minutes re-acquainting himself with the unique taste of his lover, the kiss soon growing wild and hungry. Pulling away for a much needed breath, Athos smiled down at his breathless mate. "I do believe you missed me."

D'Artagnan wrapped his arms around Athos' tall frame and squeezed hard. "Yes, yes! I missed you in the worst way. I don't like being separated from you." He pressed his lips to the older man's mouth. "Why did you leave me behind? I would have gladly accompanied you and Aramis."

Athos scooped up his lover and the forgotten puppy in his arms. Turning, he sat down in the chair and settled both on his lap. "I did not take you with me because I wanted to surprise you with this." The Musketeer captain placed the playfully growling canine in his lover's hands. "I remembered how much you admired Monsieur Deauvant's hounds when we visited his estate last spring and I asked that word be sent to me when a new litter was born. The message arrived a week ago and when I inquired about taking a short leave, the King insisted on being told the reason. He was so taken by my idea that he devised an excuse to go to Paris so that he could collect one of the pups for his consort."

Athos petted the small dog's head. "I hope you like your gift."

D'Artagnan laughed as the puppy enthusiastically licked his lover's chin. "He's magnificent, Athos. I can't believe you remembered a simple wish offered so many months ago." Snuggling closer to his mate, D'Artagnan smiled as the newest member of their family curled up for a nap in the crook of his arm. "He will make a fine hunting dog, my beloved. We shall begin his training immediately."

Athos caught D'Artagnan's chin and directed his gaze away from the sleeping pup. "His training may have to wait a few days. You will be occupied with a more important project."

"And what project could be that be?" A knowing grin spread across the younger man's handsome face. 

Athos slipped his hands beneath his lover's shirt and brushed his thumbs over D'Artagnan's nipples. "Me."

A joyous laugh spilled forth as D'Artagnan pulled Athos' head down and shared with him a kiss that revealed his truest feelings. "I love you, Athos. Thank you for my gift."

The older Musketeer looked deep into D'Artagnan's eyes and realized he was thanking him not only for the puppy but also for his love. He buried his smile of thankful wonder in the thick strands of curls caressing the side of his face.

"Your love is my gift, too, D'Artagnan. Noël joyeux, beloved."

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
